


Moves Like Me

by JasnNCarly



Series: Tad and Cara Collection [2]
Category: All My Children
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-13
Updated: 2011-12-13
Packaged: 2020-05-16 16:31:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19321915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Dixie challenges Cara's position in Tad's life.





	Moves Like Me

_“You will never be me.”_  
  
Cara heard those words in a moment like this, forced to share her family with an ex-wife who refused to die; however, she held strong and refused to lie down as another woman came into claim the life she had earned for herself.  
  
That meant moments like today, where awkward and angered looks were shut across the room, as a family barbecue was shared between two moms and Tad the Dad who tried so desperately keep the gathering lighthearted.  
  
 _It’s my anniversary, and she has some nerve showing up._  
  
Cara pushed the thought down deep into her gut, excusing herself from a table and going back into the house for a breather. She had to remind herself that Dixie was a non factor, that this family and home was hers now, that Tad was still her husband.  
  
It would all be much easier once Dixie had disappeared, leaving her without frustrating reminders of the past - leaving her to give some new memories to her easy going husband.   
  
With the idea, she felt her body ease and a grin stain her lips. Snapping a carrot in her teeth, she grabbed the veggie tray and made her way outside.  
  
~*~  
  
“It was pretty nice of Dixie to take the girls last minute, right?”   
  
His voice told her that he knew of her discomfort yet had no idea of how to handle it, how to make her stop worrying about his past with Dixie while also acknowledging she was the mother of his children. It should have made her rethink her irritation towards Dixie, but it did not.  
  
Cara rolled her eyes at the comment, continuing to fuss over her hair in the bathroom, “Well, I did mention to her that it would be nice for us to have our anniversary night alone.”  
  
“Why did you do that anyway? It was your idea to have the whole Martin clan here today.”  
  
 _Glad you asked_. Cara drew in a deep breath, setting her comb down and checking the curling iron one last time to ensure it was off. Smacking her crimson lips one last time, she pulled the door back and stepped out in one fluid motion.   
  
She did not get the reaction she was hoping for as her husband was mid yawn and already dressed down in sweats and a t-shirt. Raising her arm to allow a sexy lean against the door frame, Cara cleared her throat loudly and waited for a reaction.  
  
Tad glanced over his shoulder with little reaction before doing a second take with wide eyes, observing every last detail of her black and pink laced ensemble.  
  
Pleased with the reaction, she took pride in his speechless stare and made her way towards him.   
  
His crystal blue gaze did something to her, something inexplicable. With one look he made her feel like the most beautiful woman in the world, simultaneously reminding her she was wanted and needed in his life. Her place was by his side, supporting his hero antics and playing sidekick to all his detective adventures – despite any protest he gave to the contrary.  
  
There was a ‘naturalness’ between them that she had a hard time explaining to people who asked, even her closest allies like her brother and his girlfriend, Kendall. With Tad, she was not always in fear of losing but waiting for the next success. No danger, just an overwhelming feeling of safety, of home.   
  
Cara tangled her fingers in his salt and pepper mane, tilting her head towards him, “You like?”  
  
“Is that a really a question?” Tad hung his head, frowning at his get up and pulling at his t-shirt, “Kinda makes me feel like a bum though. Smoking hot wife and couch potato.”  
  
She rolled her eyes, pushing at his shoulders, “Would you shut up? How many times do I have to tell you that you’re very sexy,  _muy_   **caliente**?”  
  
“Honey, you’re off the charts, and your hubby’s pulling a five at best.”   
  
Cara refused to listen to his self-disparaging remarks any longer, cupping his face in her hands and seizing his lips with a deep kiss to silence any doubts about her attraction.   
  
When his hands covered her hips, his mouth responding to hers rather than rambling on, she straddled his lap and wrapped her arms loose around his neck.  
  
His arms came around her, holding her securely in place, and she sighed inward at the feeling. Again, the silent reassurance she needed to know he wanted to keep her and no one else in that sacred spot.   
  
Cara broke their kiss, remaining in place, and continued to play with his hair, chuckling slightly at the darkened shade of his lips, “You are so much better than you realize.”  
  
Tad’s eyes were fixated with her lips, his voice a husky whisper, “Whatever you say.”   
  
She erupted in laughter as he flipped her onto the bed, making it clear she had achieved her goal in erasing his mind of any factors outside the two of them. Accepting his passionate kiss, hearing his adoration sprinkled on her in tiny whispers, Cara savored one last thought.  
  
 _Dixie’s got nothing on me._


End file.
